The present disclosure is an outgrowth from the field of robotics for the field of teleoperated mechanisms and, more particularly, to three dimensional, flexible, steerable devices.
Although there are many applications for this disclosed device, the motivating application for this device is minimally invasive surgery. There are few medical robotic systems available in the market today. These systems can be categorized into three major groups: active, semi-active, and passive robotic system. The active robotic system approach is represented by Kazanzides et al. [Kazanzides P, Mittelstadt B, Musits B, Barger W, Zuhars J, Williamson B, Cain P and Carbone E: An integrated system for cementless hip replacement. IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology. pp. 307-313, 1995] and Brandt et al. [Brandt G, Radermacher K, Lavalle S, Staudte H. W, Rau G, “A Compact Robot for Image Guided Orthopedic Surgery: Concept and Preliminary Results”, Lecture notes in Computer Science 1205, CVRMed-MRCAS'97, Troccaz J, Grimson R, and Mosges R, eds, pp. 767-776, 1997] where, in the first example, a serial robot actively mills the femur to optimally fit an implant for a knee surgery. This robot is a serial-type mechanism with a large work volume relative to the task at hand. Therefore, such robots are somewhat cumbersome and heavy, and suffer several known drawbacks including relatively low stiffness and accuracy, and low nominal load/weight ratio. The fact that these robots are used for medical procedures, where accuracy and safety are paramount, has motivated researchers to look for manipulators with better kinematics and dynamic performance for specific surgical tasks.
In the second example, a Stewart platform is used in hip replacement surgery. A Stewart platform is a type of parallel robot. A six degree of freedom parallel robot is composed of two rigid platforms, one used as a base platform and the other as a moving end-effecter. The two platforms are connected by ball-and socket joints to six links capable of changing their length. By controlling the length of each link, the mechanism can position and orient the moving end-effecter relative to the base platform. Advantages of parallel robotic structures include: low weight, compact structure, high accuracy, high stiffness, restricted workspace, high frequency response, and low cost. [Merlet J.-P., Les Robots Paralleles, Hermes, Paris, 1997]. Moreover, parallel robots are significantly more robust to failure than serial devices because in a serial device, one failure can cause the robot to dramatically move, whereas in a parallel structure, one failure will have little effect on the overall motion of the robot. This is important in medical applications because surgeons want the device to maintain its last position in case of a catastrophic failure. [Khodabandehloo K., Brett P. N., Buckingham R. O., “Special-Purpose Actuators and Architectures for Surgery Robots”, Computer Integrated Surgery, Taylor R., Lavalle S., Burdea G., Ralph Mosges, eds, pp. 263-274, 1996].
From a robotics perspective, the main drawback of parallel mechanisms is their limited workspace. However, as pointed out by Khodabandehloo et al., limited workspace is an advantage in medical applications because the active in-situ operation volumes are limited to protect the patient and physician. Unfortunately, this advantage forces the robot to be deployed near the operation site in the operating room, which is often unrealistic because the robot would interfere with the surgeons. One of the solutions introduced to solve this problem is to attach the entire robotic system to the operating room's ceiling so that the robot works “upside down.” [Lueth T., Bier J., “Robot Assisted Intervention in Surgery”, Gilsbach J. M. and Stiel H. S. (Editors), Neuronavigation-Neurosurgical and Computer Scientific Aspects, Springer-Verlag, Wien. 1999]. In this way, the robot does not interfere during the standard operating procedure, and is activated and maneuvered to the operating area when required. However, this solution is not applicable in all operating rooms and requires special operating room design.
The first known robot introduced to the operating room was the Robodoc™ system (Integrated Surgical Systems, Sacramento, Calif.). This robot is used to bore the medullary cavity of the femur for cementless femoral prostheses. Other robotic systems introduced in the market are the URS™, for positioning an endoscope in a tremor free and more precise way, i.e. with an accuracy of up to 1/100 mm. EndoAssist™, used for camera support, EndoWrist™, used for instrument support, CASPAR™, used for hip replacement, AESOP™, used for camera support, and ZEUS™, for instrument support. Other available medical robotic systems are the Neuromate™, used for endoscope/catheter guidance, the MKM™, used for microscope support, and the SurgiScope™, also used for microscope support.
The semi-active robotic system approach is represented by Ho et al. [Ho S C, Hibberd R D, Davies B L, “Robot Assisted Knee Surgery”, IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 14, pp. 292-299, May/June 1995], Kienzle et al. [Kienzle III, T, Stullberg D., Peshkin M., Quaid A., Lea J., Goswami A., Wu Ch., “A Computer-Assisted Total Knee Replacement Surgical System Using a Calibrated Robot”, In Computer integrated surgery. Tatlor, Lavallee, Burdea, and Mosges, eds, MIT Press, pp. 410-416, 1996], and Harris et al. [Harris S J., Lin W J, Fan K L, Hibberd R D, Cobb J, Middelton R, Davies B L, “Experiences with Robotic Systems for Knee Surgery”, Lecture notes in computer science 1205, CVRMed-MRCASD '97]. In Kienzle et al. the robot acts as an assistant during the operation by holding a tool in a steady position, accurately guiding a cutting tool, and preventing the tool from moving out of the desired operative region. A third approach, passive robotic systems, is represented by Grace et al. [Grace K. W., Colgate J. E., Gluksberg M. R., Chun J. H., “Six Degree of Freedom Micromanipulator for Ophthalmic Surgery”, IEEE International Conference on Robotics and Automation, pp. 630-635, 1993], and Jensen et al. [Jensen P. S., Glucksberg M. R., Colgate J. E., Grace K. W., Attariwala R., “Robotic Micromanipulator for Orthopedic Surgery”, 1st International Symposium on Medical Robotics and Computer Assisted Surgery, pp. 204-210, Pittsburgh 22-24, 1994], where a six degree of freedom robot acts simply as a guided tool, fully controlled by the surgeon.
The third category of medical robots is the passive system. This kind of robotic system supports the surgical procedure, but takes no active part during surgery, in other words: the surgeon is in full control of the surgical procedure at all times. There are also few robotic systems which fall in this category. Matsen et. al. [Matsen F A III, Garbini J L, Sidles J A, Prat B, Baumgarten D, Kaiura R, Robotic assistance in Orthopedic surgery, Clin Orthp and Rela Res 296, 1993: 178-186.] report on a passive robotic system for knee arthroplasty. For their research they use a commercial Unimation PUMA 260, who hold a three dimensional transparent template which enables the surgeon to indicate the desired position of the prosthetic joint surface. The robot then places the saw guide such that the resulting cut plane agrees with the one indicated by the surgeon, who is actually the one holding the power saw and performing the cuts. This system was never used in the operating room.
McEwen et. al. [Mc Ewen C, Bussani C R, Auchinleck G F, Breault M J. Development and initial clinical evaluation of pre robotic and robotic retraction systems for surgery. 2nd Annual Int Symposium Custom Orthopaedic Prosthetics, Chicago, October 1989.] use Arthrobot as an assistant in the operating room. The robot is neumatically powered, electronically controlled positioner device which is used intraoperatively to hold the limb. The system has no sensing capabilities and is able to move only under explicit human control. The system was used during arthroplasties of the knee and hip.
Other passive robotic systems are reported by Grace et. al. [Grace K. W., Colgate J. E., Gluksberg M. R., Chun J. H. A Six Degree of Freedom Micromanipulator for Ophthalmic Surgery. IEEE International Conference on Robotics and Automation 1993; 630-635.] yet these are not related to orthopedic applications. Grace developed a six degrees of freedom micro manipulator which is used for treatment of retinal venous occlusion. During procedure, the operator is watching the robot's end-effector (using a microscop) and guiding it using a multi-dimensional joystick input device.
However, the most frequent examples of passive robotic systems are surgical navigation systems, as they represent the central element in each CAOS system [Nolte L P, Langlotz F, Basics of computer assisted orthopedic surgery (CAOS), Navigation and robotics in total joint and spine surgery, New York, Springer, 2004.] Basically, a navigation system refers the position i.e. location and orientation, of the acting components of the system to a global coordinate system, such that their relative position can be resolved in the global system.
The inventors of the current patent application have built many other types of robots. One of their specialties includes snake robots, formally called hyper redundant mechanisms. Snake robots can be used in an active, semi-active, and passive manner. The snake robot was designed and constructed originally to assist in search and rescue tasks. [Wolf, A, Brown, H. B., Casciola, R., Costa, A., Schwerin, M., Shamas, E., Choset, H., “A mobile hyper redundant mechanism for search and rescue tasks”, Proceedings of IEEE/RSJ IROS2003]. The construction of this robot required a new mechanical design such that the robot would be stiff enough to support its own mass while consuming a minimum of power and volume. The new joints in this robot, designed and constructed in-house, have a large range of motion suitable for a hyper-redundant snake. [Shammas, E., Wolf, A., Brown, H. B., Choset, H., “New Joint Design for Three-dimensional Hyper Redundant Robots”, Proceedings of IEEE/RSJ IROS2003]. The snake robot was attached on top of a mobile platform so that the snake could be semi-autonomously transported to the search area. Control of the mobile robot platform and the snake robot is performed through a joystick, to provide the user with a simple, intuitive interface. Snake robot control is performed within the reference frame of the camera, such that inputs from the joystick are converted into the camera reference frame. [Wolf, A, Choset, H., Brown, H. B., Casciola, R., “Design and Control of a Hyper-Redundant Mechanism”, Submitted to IEEE Transactions on Robotics]. If this type of device can be built with a reduced cross-sectional diameter, then this type of snake robot can also be used to allow surgeons to reach areas of the body in a minimally invasive fashion and to perform operations with tools at the tip of the snake robot.
Virtually all previous work in hyper redundant robots focused on the mechanism development and end effecter placement. [Chirikjian G., S., Burdick W., J., (1995a) Kinematically optimal hyper-redundant manipulator configurations, IEEE Tran. On Rob and Aut, 11 (6), pp. 794-806][Chirikjian G., S., Burdick W., J. (1995b) The kinematic of hyper-redundant robot locomotion, IEEE Tran. On Rob and Aut, 11(6), pp. 781-793] Most of these devices were limited to the large scale. Historically, Hirose, in 1972, developed an impressive device that mimicked the locomotion of real snakes on the ground [Hirose, S. Biologically Inspired Robots: Snake-like Locomotors and Manipulators. Oxford University Press: Oxford 1993]. Research continued in the early 1990's at Caltech with the planar hyper-redundant manipulator by Chirikjian and Burdick; their contribution focused on novel end effecter placement algorithms for these robots, not the robot itself (Chirikjian and Burdick, 1995). Recently, other researchers, such as Yim at Xerox Parc, Miller on his own and Haith at NASA Ames, have duplicated Hirose's pioneering work on snake locomotion, where Yim and Haith used Yim's polybot modules to form modular hyper-redundant mechanisms. Modularity clearly has its benefits, but comes at an unacceptable cost, which manifests itself in a loss of strength and maneuverability. The electro-mechanical connection is polybot's innovation, but it also provides a point of weakness to the mechanism and it occupies space that makes the robot more discrete (increase in link length, i.e., separation in degrees of freedom (DOF)) and hence reduces maneuverability. Modularity has more value when the target configuration of the robot is unknown a priori.
The challenge of a hyper redundant mechanism is to be strong enough to lift itself in three dimensions but be small and light enough to be useful to even demonstrate basic planning. The Pacific Northwest Labs developed a three-dimensional mechanism which was incredibly strong but moved too slowly and was too large. This robot moved too slowly because it was intended to be used for bomb disarming, so that a technician could tele-operate this robot to probe the internals of a bomb without accidentally detonating it. Kinematically, the mechanism is a sequence of linearly actuated universal joints stacked on top of each other. Takanashi developed at NEC a new two-DOF joint for snake robots that allowed a more compact design. This joint used a passive universal joint to prevent adjacent bays from twisting while at the same time allowing two degrees of freedom: bending and orienting. This universal joint enveloped an angular swivel joint, which provided the two degrees of freedom. The universal joint being installed on the outside rendered the joint too bulky. Researchers at Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) “inverted” Takanashi's design by placing a small universal joint in the interior of the robot. This allowed for a more compact design, but came at the cost of strength and stiffness (backlash). A small universal joint cannot transmit rotational motion at big deflection angles nor can it withstand heavy loads.
For certain applications it is desired that the hyper redundant robot operate on the size of less than 15 mm diameter that is normally required for minimally invasive surgery. The many degrees of articulation that furnish the hyper redundant robot with its enhanced capabilities also offer its main research challenges. There are several critical challenges that one must address to build a hyper redundant robot. First, there is the actual mechanical design itself; constructing a device that has high maneuverability in a small confined volume. Low level control is another challenge in such small scales. The compact space inside the device envelop leaves little room for wiring all actuators and sensors on board the hyper redundant robot, hence a more advanced low level controller should be used.
One avenue of research to reduce the size of hyper redundant robots has focused on exotic actuator development such as shape memory alloys. Numerous works have been presented on active catheters and endoscopes, most actuated by shape memory alloys (SMA) actuators (Tohuko University, Olympus Optical Co). SMA spring and wire actuation has been implemented by Hirose [Hirose, S. Biologically Inspired Robots: Snake-like Locomotors and Manipulators. Oxford University Press: Oxford 1993] to overcome hysteresis problem of the SMA material. The Santa Anna laboratory in Pisa Italy (Dario et. al 2000), developed an arthroscope tool which is cable actuated; a position sensor detects the tip location and a force sensor detects contact forces. Overall accuracy of the device is 2.3 mm. Other endoscope like active mechanisms are the Laboratorie de Robotque de Paris (LRP), 8 mm in diameter worm like mechanism which is formed by a sequence of segments articulated to each other by SMA actuated pin joints [Kuhl C., Dumont G., Virtual endoscopy: from simulation to optimization of an active endoscope. Proc. Of the modeling & simulation for computer aided medicine and surgery 2002, 12, pp 84-93]. The device is specifically designed to explore the intestine with a camera. An electrostrictive polymer artificial muscle (EPAM) based snake like endoscopic robot was developed at Stanford Research Institute (SRI). That device is composed of several blocks joined by a concentric spine [Kornbluh R D., Pelrine R., Eckerle J., Joseph J., Electrostrictive polymer artificial muscle actuators. Proc. Of the IEEE in Conf. on Robotics and Automation 1998, pp 2147-2154]. Researchers at Pennsylvania state university [Frecker M I., Aguilera W M., Analytical modeling of a segmented unimorph actuator using electroactive (pvdf-trfe) copolymer. Smart material and structures 2003, pp 82-91] have also developed a snake like manipulator using electrostrictive polymer artificial muscle. Their special design of the actuator allows control of the curvature.
As an alternative to an articulated probe, researchers have considered a mobile type of robot that resembles a miniature inch worm for both pipe inspection and medical procedures. Several manuscripts have been published regarding miniature inchworm-like mechanisms which are capable of maneuvering within rigid pipes. The Kato device [Kato S., Hirayama T., Fabrication of a high speed in-pipe mobile micro machine. Proc. of the 4th Japan-France Congress and 2nd Japan-Europe congress on Mechatronics, 1998, 1, pp 429-432] is a 96 mm long, 18 mm in diameter mechanism which is capable of moving inside tubes using stick and slip strategy. This mechanism is not designed to move itself within a deformable environment (intestine). The walking work by Sanata Anna University is a 90 mm long, 18 mm in diameter SMA based worm like manipulator which clamps itself into the environment and then manipulates itself forward [Dario P., Menciassi A., Park J H., Lee L., Gorinil S., Park J., Robotic solutions and mechanisms for a semi-automated endoscope. Proc. of the IEEE/RSJ international conf. on robotic systems, 2002, p. 1379-1384.
Focusing now on basic research specific to medical articulated probes, in Geunbae L., Kazuyuki M., Keisuke Y., Masahisa S., et. al (1996) Multi-link active catheter snake-like robot, Robotica, 14, pp. 499-506, the researchers developed a 2.8 mm diameter active catheter based on silicon micromachining. This multilane manipulator is connected by joints made of shape memory actuators (SMA), fixed at equilateral triangular locations to allow bending in several directions. In this design an indirect heating was developed due to the SMA when the control system was integrated into the manipulator. Other endoscopic, SMA based, tools are presented in [Nakamura Y., Matsui A., Saito T., Yoshimoto K., (1995) Shape-memory-alloys active forceps for laparoscopic surgery, IEEE int. Cof. on Robotics ad Automation, pp. 2320-2327]; [Ikuta K., Tsukamoto M., Hirose S., (1988) Shape memory alloys servo actuator system with electric resistance feedback and application for active endoscope, Proc. Of IEEE Int. Conf. Rob. And Aut. pp. 427-430]; [Ikuta K, Nolata M., Aritomi S., (1994a) Hyper redundant active endoscope for minimally invasive surgery, Proc. Of the first symposium on medical robotics and computer assisted surgery, Pittsburgh, Pa., pp. 230-237]; [Ikuta K., Nokata M., Aritomi S., (1994b) Biomedical micro robot driven by miniature cybernetic actuator, IEEE Int. Workshop on MEMS, pp. 263-268]; [Dario P., Carrozza M. C., Lencioni L., Magnani B., et. al, (1997a) A micro robotic system for colonoscopy, Proc. Int. Conf. Rob. and Aut. pp. 1567-1572]; [Reynaerts D., Peirs J., Van Brussel H., (1999) Shape memory micro-actuation for a gastro intestinal intervention system. Sensor and actuators, 77, pp. 157-166]. However, those tools have relatively low stiffness, and they require high activation voltage. Hence, heat removal becomes a challenge. A different activation concept is presented in [Piers J., Reynaerts H., Van Brussel H., De Gersem G., (2003) Design of and advanced tool guiding system for robotic surgery, IEEE Int. Conf. Rob and Aut, pp. 2651-2656]. In that work, the authors presented a 5 mm diameter wire driven two degrees of freedom snake robot tool using super-elastic NiTi [Simaan N., Taylor R., and Flint P., (2004) A Dextrous System for Laryngeal Surgery: Multi-Backbone Bending Snake-Like Robot for Dexterous Surgical Tool Manipulation. IEEE Transaction of ICRA 2004, New Orleans]. Other devices are reported in Reynaerts D., Peiers L., Van Brussel H., Design of a shape memory actuated gastrointestine intervention system. Proc. of the int. Cof. of new actuation 1997, Epacenet mechanism and Young M L., Jinhee L., Jisang P., Byugkyu K., Jong Oh P., Soo Hyun K., Yeh-Sun H., Self propelling endoscopic system. Proc. of the 2001 IEEE/RSJ Int. Conf. on intelligent robotic systems. 2002, pp 117-1122. However, wire actuation, SMA, and EPAM actuation become challenges with robots having multiple degrees of freedom due to minimal space inside the robot's mechanical envelope. Therefore, most of these systems were developed to be introduced into a confined tube-like environment or work as bending mechanisms not capable of generating a 3D curve (e.g. double non-planar “S” shape).
Robert Sturges' U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,151, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a flexible, steerable device for conducting exploratory procedures. The device includes at least one spine, each having stiffening means for selectively rendering the spine rigid and flexible along its length. A flexible sheath surrounds the spine and is axially slidably moveable relative to the spine so that the sheath will follow and conform to the shape of a spine in the rigid state and resist further flexure when the spine is in a relaxed state. A steerable distal tip is provided on the distal end of the device. Controls for the distal tip are mounted on the proximal end of the device. Mechanisms are provided on the distal end of the device for selectively activating and deactivating the stiffening means of the spine. An instrument conduit may be mounted on the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,007 discloses a steerable endoscope having an elongated body with a selectively steerable distal portion and an automatically controlled proximal portion. The endoscope body is inserted into a patient and the selectively steerable distal portion is used to select a desired path within the patient's body. When the endoscope body is advanced, an electronic motion controller operates the automatically controlled proximal portion to assume the selected curve of the selectively steerable distal portion. Another desired path is selected with the selectively steerable distal portion and the endoscope body is advanced again. As the endoscope body is further advanced, the selected curves propagate proximally along the endoscope body, and when the endoscope body is withdrawn proximally, the selected curves propagate distally along the endoscope body. This creates a serpentine motion in the endoscope body allowing it to negotiate tortuous curves along a desired path through or around and between organs within the body.